Wish the Cold Away
by Noelle Smith
Summary: Cassana Dimittis of House Toras is loyal to the Stark's, but one visit to their land and she will encounter something that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Crisp, summer air nipped at her nose as she lead her entourage through the East Gate of Winterfell. She sat high in the saddle on her gray mount, her blond hair blowing through the wind. Riding up to the castle Lord Eddard Stark met her with a giant smile on his usually grim face.

"Cassana. We've been expecting you. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours." Ned extended a gloved hand to help her off the horse, to which she gratefully accepted. "It's been a hard ride, wolves and mountain cats around every corner. I am grateful the herd you have requested made it through. And thank you for the hospitality of your home, Lord Stark."

"Call me Ned, you know better." His radiant smile warmed her heart. Ned wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her into The Great Hall. "You'll have to see Cat, she's be waiting for your arrival since we received the letter." Ned was still smiling, his arm tight around her.

"I've missed her." Ned saw her face fall, he pressed his lips to her head.

"This is a joyous time, do not mourn my darling."

Ned led her up an intense flight of stairs and into a warm, well lit room. Catelyn sat in an overstuffed chair reading a book.

"Cassana! My darling how you've grown! The boys won't even recognize you. You have become quite the beautiful young woman!" Catelyn rushed to hug her.

"Thank you." She whispered into Catelyn's hair.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. My prayers are with you." Catelyn ran her hand over Cassana cheeks to dry the tears.

"She died a noble woman. When father has passed I will be honored to become the next Lady of Toras."

"I am happy it will be you. The realm needs the strong horses your city supplies." Ned added, putting his hand on the back of her neck. Cassana blushed at his comment, and bowed her head.

Catelyn had shown her to her room, so she could freshen up for the feast. Cassana looked in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. A girl of nineteen, barely grown and already fated to become a Great Horse Woman of Toras. Not doubt she loved her land, but this was not what she wanted. At least not at this time. Unpinning her hair, she let it fall until it reached the middle of her back. She shed her fur overcoat and stared at the green dress Catelyn had left for her. Cassana knew what Catelyn was up to. Robb was of age and Catelyn would love nothing more than for the two to wed. She hadn't seen Robb or Jon since they were all small, when her mother had brought her to visit the Stark's land. Robb had roughhoused with her and shoved her face in the mud, while Jon was always willing to play King and Queen with her. He would even kiss her. Not that she'd told anyone. That was their little secret.

A quiet knock at the door, brought her back. Cassana's long pale fingers turned the doorknob, to reveal Jon Snow on the other side of the door. He still looked much the same, only more handsome. Black stubble lined his strong jaw, and his hair was longer and curlier than she remembered.

"Jon..." She whispered into a smile. He flashed her a wide grin, and picked her up around the waist, spinning her around. Cassana giggled as he sat her back on her feet.

"I've missed you." He mouthed his voice husky, his forehead touching her's. Their lips were seconds apart when they heard someone approaching. Jon tore away from her as if she were on fire. Robb reached the doorway and his jaw dropped.

"Seven hells. You've grown." He laughed heartily, snatching Cassana up into a hug.

"So have you. Look at that hair!" She ran her finger over his facial hair, and looked into his Tully blue eyes. "Both of you are quite handsome." Cassana teased, walking over to her discarded coat. She pulled it around her shoulders, "Shall we?" She took one of each of their arms in her own and made her way to the Great Hall.

"Have you thought of taking a husband?" Catelyn bluntly asked. Cassana who was sitting next to her, practically choked on the gulp of wine she'd taken.

"Cat! She only just arrived, and you've already started badgering her about marriage." Ned remarked peering around Catelyn so he could see Cassana, "Leave the girl alone."

"I was only curious Ned, she is practically my daughter." She turned to Ned, her eyebrow cocked. Ned looked away shaking his head playfully, and Catelyn turned back to her. "Your mother, rest her soul, was one of the most noble women I've ever known. I envied her. She was a strong leader, capable as any man." She whispered the last bit, a sly smile playing on her lips. Cassana smiled at her, then looked out onto the feast. The room was warm and filled with laughter and happiness. Sitting just down the table from her were Robb and Jon. They were laughing with some of the guardsmen. Heat radiated in her chest as she watched them. She loved them both. In very different ways.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Cassana looked to her side. Jon had escaped her view and was smiling down at her.

"Yes. Catelyn may I-," She looked over to Catelyn who's face she'd always seen filled with joyousness was now turned to stone. It was no secret the she despised Ned's bastard son. But this coldness surprised Cassana. "May I be excused, Lady Stark?" Cassana asked.

"You may." Catelyn said never looking their way. Cassana was taken aback, but rose and took Jon's hand.

"Is she always like that?" Cassana asked once they'd gotten outside. Jon stopped and looked at her.

"She hates me." He took a step closer, closing the gap between them. "Do you hate me?" He whispered against her lips.

"Never." They kissed. His lips were gentle against hers, his tongue probing them softly. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled. His hand spread over her side, sliding up to her neck, tilting her head back. Slowly he pulled away and looked down at her.

"Are you still my Queen?" His lip curled upward, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Always and forever Jon Snow. Always and forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I've had this one picked out since he was a yearling. He's for you Ned. Probably the strongest horse I've ever seen, took me ages to break him." Cassana sat on the highest rail of the corral, staring down at the sorrel stallion. Ned lent against the fence, eying the horse. The stallion's muscles rippled as Theon Greyjoy cracked a whip, sending the horse in a frenzied circle around the corral. Cassana was so concentrated watching the horse she didn't hear Robb sneak up behind her. His large, rough hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards. She landed on her ass in quite a large pile of mud.

"Robb what in seven hells do you think you're doing?" Ned asked in a stern fatherly tone.

"Just roughhousing with her Father." Robb grinned.

"At least help her out of the mud, boy!" Robb extended a hand which she took, but instead of pulling herself up, she pulled him down making him land face first in the mud. Ned's boisterous laugh filled her ears, as she jumped on Robb's back and pushed his face back into the mud.

"Not so fun now is it?" Cassana grabbed a fistful of his curls and pulled his head up. Theon had joined in laughing with Ned by now, both were doubled over.

"What do you two think you're doing? This is no way for proper young men and women to act!" Catelyn half hissed. She grabbed Cassana's arm and hauled her off of Robb. Robb pushed himself off the ground spitting mud, and started wiping it off his face.

"The year's have made you quite the firecracker." Robb laughed. "Let's call it even."

"Deal." Cassana walked over to him, and wiped the reaming mud from his face. Before she could react, she felt his warm lips cover her own. She moved her hand to grasp his upper arm, and pushed him back ever so slightly.

"I think that I have truly fallen for you again." He said, a dreamy look in his eyes. Cassana spun on her heel, and took off back towards the castle. She brushed past Jon in the hallway, tears had sprung to her eyes by now and were threatening to spill over. Slamming the heavy door to her room, she fell in a muddy heap to the floor.

"Cassana...Are you okay? Let me in, dove." Jon's voice called through the cracks in the door.

"No. Fetch my chambermaid, I would like to bathe." Her voice was cracking.

"Yes, my love." She heard Jon's feet depart, and just as quickly a light pair of feet padded up.

"I'm here to fetch your bath, my Lady." Cassana stood and let the maid inside. Standing behind her was Robb. He looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." He reached out and wiped her cheeks clean of tears. Cupping her face, he tilted her head back. "When you've finished bathing, I would like to request your presence on a ride. I would be most honored." She nodded and he kissed her again. This time the fire of it spread through her, and she grabbed his shoulders. Cassana pulled back gasping, her lips reddened. Robb smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting for you." He left the room, closing the door quietly. She touched her lips. What was she doing?

"My Lady. You're bath water is ready." Dazed she turned and let the maid undress her and she stepped into the hot water. The maid scrubbed her body clean and proceeded to comb out her wet hair. "May I ask what's wrong My Lady?" Cassana played absentmindedly in the water as she spoke,

"I'm in love with both of them."

"Oh My Lady, if I may be so bold, I'd say take them both." Cassana smiled, wishing it were that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cassana's chambermaid had laced fresh flowers into her hair, pretty little purple flowers. Robb couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

"Robb...did you hear me?" She smiled at him, pressing her hand into his. Cassana had made her decision. She couldn't risk anymore lives.

"No. I'm sorry, I was thinking." He plucked at the grass with his other hand.

"What could be so important?" She leaned over, and rested her head on his shoulder. The fur of his coat tickled her face.

"You are...I was thinking of you..." Their eyes connected.

"Robb-" She started, but he cut her off with his lips. Moving her lips in time with him, she let him over power her. He lightly pushed her down onto the grass, one hand under her head the other trailing down her neck onto her collar bone. As his fingers were fumbling with the buttons on the front of her dress, they heard the thundering of hooves.

"Cassana?" She rose quickly holding the front of her dress closed and saw none other than Jon Snow astride in front of her. His teeth ground against each other, his face an angry mask as he jabbed his horse hard in the flanks and took off back towards Winterfell. She looked down at Robb, still sitting in the grass, a confused look set in his eyes. Buttoning her dress back, she started for her horse. Robb's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked, fresh hurt stained his face.

"Say you will marry me Robb. I need to hear you say it." She fell against his chest.

"Tell me what in seven hells is happening." The grim look his father passed down to him was in place. Pushing down the fear, she looked into his eyes.

"My father planned to sell me to a Dothraki upon my return in exchange for horses from their Isles. One of his knights overheard and told me... If I marry you I would be giving up my land and title, but that is a small price considering the stakes. There is no other way. Either we marry, or I am sent to my death." Robb pushed her back and stalked away his fists clenched.

"Why couldn't you just have told me that in the beginning?" His voice rose, deep and angry. "Am I a toy to you? Does my love mean nothing? I know you have feelings for Jon, but Mother would never allow him to marry you...So you came to me. You tricked me, used me..." Tears lined his eyes. "I trusted you. I love you. I always have." She reached for him, called his name. He looked up his eyes closed, clenching his jaw. "I will marry you." He looked at her, tears streaking his red cheeks. "I will marry you! Did you hear me?" He shouted, grabbing her wrist pulling her roughly against him. His hand grasped her neck as he slammed his lips against hers, his teeth digging in. Cassana jerked back, pressing a finger to the bloody slit in her lip. Sucking on her lip, she spit the blood and walked the short distance to her mount. Slapping the reins against her horse's neck she took off in a blur and left him standing in the field.


End file.
